Optically transparent thin films can be incorporated into various lens systems, and, in many instances, bear certain relief structures, such as diffractive structures. These relief structures can be etched or embossed onto the thin film, which means that forming the film and forming the relief structures requires at least two separate steps. These separate processing steps increases the time and effort required to make such films. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop a manufacturing process that allows the relief structures and the film to be formed simultaneously, thereby reducing the processing time and cost of making the film.
Further, such films are generally flat. In instances where it is desirable to fit the film over a curved surface (e.g., a convex or concave surface), the film can be stretched to fit the shape of the curved surface onto which the film is disposed. This stretching causes additional force to be exerted against the film, thereby making the film more susceptible to mechanical breakdown or mechanical failure. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop a film and a manufacturing process therefor, where the film is formed so as to have a shape that is substantially similar as that of the surface onto which it is to be disposed, thereby partially or completely alleviating the need to stretch the film over the curved surface.
Further, when such films are used in certain optical systems, such as an electro-active optical lens blanks, the films can be used to help seal the electro-active material into a cavity within the blank. Because the film may be under some degree of mechanical stress (described above), it can be difficult to dispose the electro-active material into the cavity while maintaining the necessary mechanical stress on the film. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop a simpler process for disposing the electro-active material within the cavity without risking disruption of the physical integrity of the film.